Lost Without You
by theatregirl94
Summary: Angela's new in Waffle Town. She came to start a new life of farming. Chase, on the other hand, has been in Waffle Town awhile as a cook for the Inn. Two very different people. Two very different lives. What happens when they meet? Alternating POV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a collaboration story between Roxas's Favorite and I. I will be writing in Angela's point of view and she will be writing the chapters with Chase's point of view.

* * *

Lost Without You

By: Roxas's Favorite and thatgirlwhoplaysthepiano

Chapter One (Angela's Point of View)

The wind blew lightly as I stood on the deck of the small ship that I had boarded two days ago. It was headed for Waffle Town. There was supposed to be some sort of excellent farming plan there, and I had made up my mind to go, no matter what my family thought. After seventeen years of having every decision made for me by my family, I was finally eighteen. An adult, by law. Free to come and go as I please.

Most would say that I was too anxious to get out on my own and tell me that curiosity killed the cat, and that I should stay where I was told to. That was the lady-like thing to do. I was so fed up with hearing people tell me that I should act more like a lady and talk less, that that alone would've been enough to drive me away from my family in two months time. But it actually wasn't spite or revenge that brought me to Waffle Town… It was the chance to start over and be my own person.

"Miss, we're about to dock. You might want to gather your things," the polite ship captain informed.

"Oh, of course… I'm sorry, I was too busy looking off into the ocean…" I blushed a bit.

The white haired old man replied as I headed for my cabin, "Magnificent view, isn't it?"

I paused what I was doing, "Yes. It's absolutely beautiful."

Before I knew it, we had docked at Waffle Town. It looked just as it had in the flyer. Several townspeople were out and about. The captain tipped his hat, as most older gentlemen do, as I asked him, "Captain, where do I go to see the mayor about this farming plan?"

He answered, "Call me Pascal, Miss. And you go right to the large house up there. It's right behind the General Store and Doctor's Office. Knock on the door and show him the flyer, he'll know exactly what your business is."

"Thank you C—Pascal, and you may call me Angela. No need to be so formal," I smiled at how friendly the old man had treated me.

"You're mighty welcome, Angela. If you need anything, just ask me," he tipped his hat once more as he waved his hand in farewell.

So I set off for the mansion he had pointed out to me. It was a glorious place, and almost looked out of place in that small, homely little town. I used the heavy, golden knocker to let the mayor know I was there.

My knock was answered by a tall, blonde guy, about my age or older who talked quite uppity to be from this little town, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Sir, are you the mayor of this town?" I asked, holding the farming plan flyer in within his view.

"Oh, you must need my father. Goddess knows I would never put out such a foolish program. Farming… It's a thing of the past…" he looked a bit distracted as he droned on about how farming was a lost cause.

I spoke up, "Oh, quite the contrary. I'm from the city, this little town and farming would be a nice change of scenery for me."

He looked kind of funny at me, "Yes, yes… Well, Miss…"

"Angela," I informed.

"Angela. My father is out of town and should be returning on the 4 o'clock ship tomorrow. For now, you should just stay at the Inn. You did bring money?" he asked, as if I was some sort of idiot.

"Of course." I answered, trying to remain polite.

"Good. Go up to the lobby desk. There should be a lady with red hair there. If she's not there, ask for Jake or Colleen, but make sure it's them and not their daughter, Maya," he explained as if I were five.

"Why not Maya?" I wondered.

"It doesn't matter. Just go there. I suppose we shall talk again sometime, Angela. It has been a pleasure," he smiled for the first time.

"Thank you. Nice meeting you…" he closed the door, "Good bye…"

So maybe things would get a bit better later on. Maybe everyone wasn't like him. And he never even told me his name! How rude. Hopefully the rest of the inhabitants would act as if they'd been raised in some sort of fancy barn… I shrugged his impoliteness off and decided that it could've been worse. At least he gave me directions. Good directions…

I reached the lobby of the Inn. There was quite a bit of people there. I looked around the roomy lobby to find a young man in the kitchen. He was wearing a green apron and nice black pants with a white shirt. His strawberry blonde hair was pulled out of his face with pins. He looked nice. But just when I was about to go talk to him, the red headed lady I assumed was the one was supposed to talk to about a room to stay in called to me.

"Miss, is there something I can help you with?" she looked a bit confused at why I had been standing there in the doorway for so long… practically staring at the young cook in the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Yes, I'd like a room, please?" I asked.

"Sure. How many nights do you need it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting to find out about the farming program," I answered as I arrived at the desk she stood behind.

"Okay. The rooms are 200G a night. That okay?" she wondered, noticing how young I looked.

"That'll be fine. Here's the 200G," I answered as I handed her the money.

She took the money to put in the antique cash register and started to lead me to my room upstairs. I looked over at the cook who seemed to be eyeing me a little. He jumped back to his cooking when he noticed my glance at him. There was something about him… I decided to try to talk to him when I had gotten settled into my room. But if I was going to get my own farm, there would be no need to get too settled.

Colleen and I climbed the stairs and walked to a door which she opened with a master key. She gave me the key to the room and left. I dropped my bags and plopped down on the bed. I had almost forgotten about why I left the city. But that didn't matter now. My life was here in Waffle Town and nobody would ever have to know exactly why I left. And honestly, forgetting my old home life wouldn't really bother me.

And without really meaning to, I fell asleep, exhausted from traveling. And even though the day hadn't gone as I had planned it in my head, it wasn't a complete failure. Not at all. But something told me that life in Waffle Town wouldn't be boring, even though Waffle Town wasn't even half the size of my hometown.

Just a notion, you know?


	2. Chapter 2

**Roxas here! Chapter 2 is now starting with Chase's point of view ~ **

I looked down and started to stir the rice for a dish. I didn't know who the girl was, or why she was in Waffle Town. She looked younger than me, and I'm only 19. So why would she leave home?  
I handed a plate of food to Maya for her to take to a table.  
"Chase, did you see the new girl in town yet?" She asked.  
"Yea, she went upstairs about 10 minutes ago." I said turning around to prepare another plate of food.  
"What did she look like?" Maya asked when she returned from delivering the food.  
"Why do you want to know?" I handed her the next dish.  
"So I know if I have competition." Maya smiled at me and took off to the next table.  
I rolled my violet eyes and glanced at the clock. The bar would be opening soon. I sighed and continued to hand Maya the food that she needed to deliver. Avoiding the question she had asked earlier.

10 o'clock came fast. As I handed Kathy a drink I glanced at the door. Luke and Dale walked through. Luke, with a grin on his face walked over to a table and sat down with his father. Kathy walked right over and took their order. Kathy gave it to me I started preparing their food. Once it was finished I laid it on the counter of Kathy to take it to them.  
"Will you take it to them real fast?" Kathy asked walking passed the counter to a table to take the customer's empty glasses.  
I grabbed the plates that contained boiled spinach and rice balls and took it to Luke and Dale.  
"Hey! Chase! Did you hear about some new girl that came here to town?" Luke asked as I laid the plates in front of him and Dale.  
"Yea."  
"Did you see her?" Luke asked me.  
"Yea… sort of."  
"So?"  
"So what?" I was confused on what Luke wanted.  
"Is she hot or not?" Luke asked throwing a spinach leaf into his mouth.  
"I uh-"Thankfully Kathy yelled at me to fix a few more orders. I didn't want to answer Luke's question, so I took off toward the kitchen.

Finally, Midnight. I hung up my apron outside the Kitchen and headed out the inn doors.  
I walked into the Maple Lake District to my home.  
Once I was inside I showered then changed into some old clothes and headed to bed. I had to get up early for more work in the morning….

I got up, threw on my work clothes, pinned back my bangs, and headed out the door toward the Sundae Inn.  
When I got there, Maya was cleaning the tables, Yolanda was putting serving plates up into the cabinets and Colleen and Jake were counting out G from the register. We didn't open until nine and it was only a little after 7. I walked to the Kitchen and leaned up against the counter ready for another hectic day…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three (Angela's point of view)

I inadvertently slept 'til dawn. I checked the old alarm clock that sat on the nightstand beside the bed to find it was fairly early, around seven. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face to bring myself to full consciousness. Ugh, I looked kind of rough with my messy hair and yesterday's make up that was still on. Immediately, my hand reached for the shower knob and turned on the warm water. A shower would definitely do me some good.

After about a fifteen minute shower, I got out my blow-dryer and dried my shoulder-length hair and styled it, even though one cowlick wouldn't stay put. Nothing could be done. So I then reached for one of my suitcases to fish out a small cosmetic bag that held several kinds of make-up, but I pulled out only a base, mascara, and eye shadow. A ton of make-up wouldn't give the mayor the impression I was serious about farming.

So after fixing my face, I quickly got dressed into a green pullover shirt, an orange undershirt, and light wash denim Bermuda shorts with feminine brown boots. Surely I looked the part of a farmer, but yet somewhat feminine…

And after all that, I realized who I sounded like with all the thoughts of being feminine. My mother.

"You don't look like a girl, with that ratty hair and those boyish clothes! Proper girls wear dresses and have decent hair, why don't you?" Or something like that, every single day. I cringed and dropped the thought of me becoming my mother. I headed out of my room to face the world.

I arrived in the lobby to be introduced with the succulent aroma of a delicious breakfast meal being cooked… By that guy. I still didn't know his name. I walked quietly over to the kitchen are where he was preoccupied with a frying pan on the stove.

"Excuse me…" I halfway mumbled, almost embarrassed.

He jumped slightly and turned red in the face when he saw me, "Oh… it's…um… So are you the new girl?"

"Oh, yes. I assume you're the cook in this establishment?" I smiled.

He blushed, "Of course. Can't you see I'm cooking?"

I was a bit shocked at his slightly rude answer, "Um, may I ask your name?"

"You're the stranger, you tell me what yours is first," he said while staring at the cooking food in the frying pan.

"I'm Angela. So what's your name?" I did my best to ignore his rudeness.

"Chase… Could you excuse me for a moment? I'm kinda busy," he looked a bit embarrassed as he seemed in a rush to get rid of me.

I sighed. Useless. He apparently had no interest in me. So I solemnly sat down in a chair at a two seater table. Were all the people in this town rude?

Just as I was beginning to give up on Waffle Town, a young blonde girl dressed in pink spoke up, "Don't worry. He's that way with all new comers. Even me! Can you imagine? We've known each other all our lives and he still acts that way to me… But he's Chase, what can I say?"

"Oh… He seems like he's got something on his mind…" I explained, while staring in his direction.

The girl ignored what I had just spouted and said, "Well, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maya. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Angela, it's nice to meet you, too," I smiled.

Maya looked in Chase's direction again, almost looking a bit angry and said, "How about some breakfast? My mother told me you eat free since you're with that farming gig."

"That'd be nice, if it's not too much trouble…" I answered.

"Oh, it won't…" just as she answered, another blonde walked in the doorway of the Inn.

This one had her hair pulled into a ponytail and was dressed in a cowgirl-ish outfit: a blue jean shirt, a western style red skirt, and leather cow girl boots. Her emerald eyes sparkled a bit with excitement when she happened to see me.

She immediately gushed, "Oh my gosh, you're that new girl." I could detect a southern accent.

I nodded with a brimming smile as she continued, "I've heard you're going to farm. That's good, we need another farm around here…"

She started to say something else, but Maya interrupted her, "Kathy, Angela would like some breakfast."

Kathy gave her a stern look, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Maya huffed angrily as she made her way over to the counter that separated the kitchen from the lobby/restaurant. Kathy smiled smugly as she began to talk again.

"So what was life like in the big city?" she asked.

Not knowing exactly how to answer her question, I simply said, "Much different than here. Everything in the city is always hurry, hurry… rush, rush. But here, it's different. I've notice you have a moment to stop and smell the flowers every now and then…"

"Well, dear… You have quite a few bees buzzin' around you. Including the cook here. Now don't let on I told you, but I just thought you'd like to know. You bein' new and all," Kathy's genuine smile let me know she wasn't joking.

"Really… I figured he hated me. He brushed me off when I tried to start a friendly conversation…" I explained.

"You're new, he's shy, and he's embarrassed. He'll come around eventually. Just you wait."

Kathy winked and walked toward the front desk of the lobby as Maya returned with my breakfast. Her expression showed she was mildly annoyed. She quickly sat the plate down, and returned to the kitchen. I had no idea what was up, but something was happening, and I had a feeling I was involved in some sort of way. Call it instinct, but it definitely seemed to be true. And something told me it had to do with Chase and Maya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chase's POV

I leaned up against the counter, tired of cooking. I wanted a break. And breakfast wasn't even over yet. I sighed and caught a glimpse of Angela talking with Kathy. I couldn't help but stare. She seemed, happy.

"CHASE!" Maya yelled from behind me.

"What?" I asked turning around to see her holding three slips of paper in her hands.

"Quit that and start making some food." She said gliding over to me.

I took the orders out of her hands and studied them, so I would know what to make.

"You're taken." She said to me cheerfully and leaving the kitchen.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded, I glanced out over the bar into the restaurant area. Maya was grabbing Angela's plate back and bringing it back over to me. I saw that there was still some food left on it. Angela was staring in the kitchen's direction. Her mouth hanging open slightly. I couldn't help but to grin at her reaction to Maya. Kathy stood up and yelled at Maya, but Angela sat her back down.

Maya slid the plate in front of me. "She said she was finished." Maya said smiling at me and taking off to another table. I looked down and the omelet was only half eaten.

"C-Can I have my food back?" Angela asked me. She stuttered a little.

"Uh, sure." I said sliding the plate of food across the bar to her. "Sorry about Maya." I said turning around and walking back over to the stove.

"Oh, it's okay." Angela said. "Um, see you later." She picked up the plate and headed back to the table where Kathy was sitting. I watched her and Kathy from the kitchen until Maya popped back in. But, I don't know why though…

"Get those orders made!" She reminded me, skipping off again to check on the customers. I sighed and dug around the kitchen. Soon I had tons of Ingredients laid out. Omelets sizzled on the stove. Rice cooked in the rice cooker, and bacon sat on the, now, cooling griddle. I tossed all the food onto a few plates and slid them back onto the bar for Maya to take to their waiting consumers. I glanced up at the clock and it was almost 11. Time to stop breakfast, and get ready for Lunch. I looked over at the table where Angela and Kathy had been sitting. It was empty now. I shut my eyes and sighed; I couldn't stop my mind from wondering. I still didn't know why she was here, but why did I care? I opened my eyes and found Kathy staring at me.

"Daydreaming or just thinking?" She asked, giggling.

"N-No." I lied.

"Was it about someone?"

"No. Why do you care?" I muttered.

"You were making funny faces." Kathy said laughing again.

"So where did your new friend go?" I asked, hoping Kathy wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"To find Mayor Hamilton. She's with that new farming project thing." She said.

"Oh." I muttered turning around and walking over to the sink to wash the plates and glasses.

"So you will see her every day!" Kathy said walking away.

"Kathy, shut up!" I called back to her. She only laughed and headed upstairs. I sighed and got to cleaning the dishes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Angela's Point of View)

I had finally finished my breakfast (no thanks to Maya…), and wrapped up my conversation with Kathy. It was time to go out and meet more people before the four o'clock ship rolled in and it was time to meet the mayor who would (hopefully) let me have a plot of land to farm. The payments were expanding Waffle Town's farming market and increasing the population, as the flyer did say something about starting a family…

Anyways, my first stop was the town hall. I walked up the steps beside the exterior of the Inn that led to the town hall and headed across what seemed to be the town square to open the door to the well built building. The young man I had met the other day was behind the desk, along with a young brunette, dressed in a somewhat old style dress. Something you'd never catch me dead in. But she looked nice enough, so I began with a simple "Hello."

"Oh, hi! You must be that new girl, Angela that Gill here has told me about! My name's Elli, nice to meet you!" she smiled from ear to ear as the blonde beside her, Gill I assumed, turned a perfect shade of red.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I've decided to go around town and meet as many people as possible before the Mayor comes in on the ship," I announced.

Gill spoke up, "Then you might need a map. We're not a big town, but it's easy to get lost in." He handed me a detailed map of the island.

"So, how do you like Waffle Town?" Elli asked.

"It's nice. So much more relaxing than the city," Gill huffed a bit at hearing that.

Elli gave him a look, "Well, if there's anything you need, just let me know!"

I smiled, "Thanks. That's really helpful of you."

The young brunette nodded, and just as I was about to leave, the phone rang. Gill answered. It seemed to be his father, undoubtedly. The mayor. Just who I needed to talk to. I glanced at his face before waving 'bye' to Elli and stepping over the threshold of the door. He didn't look exactly happy. He quietly called my name before I left the building. He motioned for me to stay.

Gill covered the mouthpiece of the phone, "My father will be delayed another week and won't have access to a phone for another week… This is your only chance to ask him unless you plan on dishing out the money for the inn room."

I rushed to the phone and introduced myself to the mayor I had heard so much about, but hadn't associated with a face. He quickly told me how happy he was that someone was taking interest in his farming program. He eagerly went over all the guidelines, just so I was sure of what the deal entailed. Without hesitation, I agreed to the terms, and the man told me the farm was mine.

Gill sighed a bit and grabbed the phone when I offered it to him after I had gotten done talking to the mayor. He snapped back at his father saying, "Are you crazy?! You don't have a contract? She could easily violate any of the terms with no legalities!"

He paused for his father's reply and followed with, "Take people's word for it? Psh… You are one gullible man..." another pause, "Yes, I know you're my father… yes… Father… I'm only telling you, you can't trust anyone. It's a cruel world out there, and you've yet to discover that… I'm sorry, Father… Yes, Father… Good bye to you to. See you soon."

He hung the old style phone up and turned to me, "The farm's yours. Just choose a plot from this map. Each has an advantage of course… You can probably figure them out…"

I nodded, pleased, as he had finally acknowledged I was an intelligent human being by assuming I knew something. I pointed to the plot closest to town. I would be close to the main part of town, which was exactly where I wanted to be.

"Good choice. You are quite good at picking out real estate…" he rolled up the map and set it aside.

"Thanks… So, do I owe anything?" I asked.

"My father said he'd give you the farm free with no strings attached. You're the only one that's expressed interest in this… Go figure…" he muttered, "And since you're so kind to join us in Waffle Town, you have no contract. You're free to come and go as you please, it seems…"

"I do plan on staying, just so you know…" I informed.

"Very well. My father had arranged for the future farmers to stay with the family at the Soufflé Farm until the house was built for them… but seeing as how the couple are having domestic issues, what with the recession and all… And Goddess knows it's no fun being around a feuding couple. I've decided to find you another place to stay, where you won't have to pay, that is. As you know, I'm not very good company, you don't have to deny it… And I'm sure you'd rather stay with someone with a sunnier disposition… Dale from Dale's Carpentry has a spare room and volunteered to give you a room and meals for free. Not a better offer around, just so you know… You have your pick, though. The Soufflé Farm, Dale's Carpentry, or you can put up the money to stay in the inn until your house is built," he announced.

"I believe I'll stay with the carpenters. Cheaper, and I don't want to be in the middle of a marital dispute… Thanks for the arrangement, Gill," I thanked him.

"You're very welcome, Angela. If you need anything, just call," he smiled, for once.

I walked out the door of the town hall, only to find that Gill had followed me. He smiled and answered, "You know… I've become quite fond of having you around. You've got a good head on your shoulders…"

I shied away, "Thanks and all… but I've got to get going… I hope we can be friends…"

Gill liked me? Ugh, no. Why was it that everything was working backwards? Chase was supposed to say that. Or something like that. "Hey, Angela, I'm sorry about the way I acted… I'm actually real fond of ya" would even be nice. Gill just wasn't my type, and I hoped I had made that clear by saying we could be friends. Friends and _only_ friends.

I looked at the map Gill had given me. It showed I needed to head through the Maple Lake District to get to the Ganache Mine District. I quickly headed to the Inn to grab my things and check out. And possibly glance at Chase to see if he was willing to talk to me for more than five seconds. That would definitely be nice.

I opened the door to the Inn and quickly slid up the stair to the second floor to get to my room. I quickly straightened the room up a little so they wouldn't have to clean as much. I grabbed the stray items of mine that were on the floor and zipped them into one of my large suitcases. And lastly, I made one last check over the room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and headed out of the room. Colleen was at the desk to accept my room key and thank me for staying. Chase gave me a confused stare as he seemingly ignored Maya, who was right beside him, jabbering away. Maybe Kathy was right. Maybe he did like me. Maybe I just wasn't good at picking up hidden signals.

Before I knew it, I had arrived at what appeared to be Dale's Carpentry. The stacked wood, boards, and carpentry tools sure suggested it. I knocked on the door, as it seemed that it was closed. A young boy with blonde hair, who seemed to be a few years younger than me answered the door.

"Yes'm? May I help you? Carpentry shop's closed today…" he didn't look me in the eye, his eyes shied off to focus on something else.

"I'm Angela. Gill told me that Mr. Dale had volunteered to let me stay here a few days," I answered.

He looked like he was going to jump out of his skin as an ear-splitting grin crossed his face and he answered, "Oh, yes'm! That's the boss! I'm Bo, just an apprentice. Please to meet you, Miss Angela."

I put out my hand for him to shake it, "Nice to meet, you, too, Bo." He shook my hand, looking a bit nervous.

He led me in the cabin to find an older man, who looked to be about in his early 50s, who was standing by a young guy, about my age. Kinda cute, too. Blue-ish hair, amber eyes, and a child-like grin to match… Bo led me over to them, and the two immediately stopped what they were doing.

The older man, Dale, I assumed, spoke up, "Oh, you must be Miss Angela! Nice to meet ya! I'm Dale."

"And I'm Luke, Dale's my dad," the younger one spoke up, "It's really nice to meet you."

I blushed a bit from the attention I was getting, "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Let me get your bags," Luke offered. I had no objections.

Dale smiled at his son's politeness to me, but Bo looked angrily as Luke carried them away to the guest room I would be staying in. Shortly, Luke arrived back in the front room.

"Dad, can I take Angela out and show her around?" he asked, quick as he got in the room.

"Sure. This can wait 'til later," Dale pointed at the wood work on the metal table, "You're a fast learner anyway."

"Well, Angela, do you want to see the town?" Luke asked.

"Sure! It was what I was planning to do by myself, but now I have someone to show me around," I smiled.

At least one thing had worked out according to my plan. Luke acted like he wanted to be around me, unlike Chase. That made him a bit more appealing… but there was still something I still liked about Chase that I just couldn't shake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Chase's POV

"Chase! Chase!" Maya said waving her arms in front of me.

"What?" I asked annoyed, I guess I was spacing out again.

"Why were you staring at that new girl?"

"I-I was not." I felt my face grew warm.

"You were." Maya muttered.

"Shut up already." I said turning around and putting dishes back into a stack in the cupboard.

"She left, so you might not see her." Maya said helping me.

"What do you mean left? Didn't she get the farm or something?"

"Well, you are so busy working, you might not see her much, or not at all."

I untied my apron and hung it on the hook outside of the kitchen.

"I'm taking my lunch break. " I told Yolanda as I left the inn. Maya was getting on my nervous so I took lunch early. I always went to one place for lunch, the lake behind my house.  
Once I was there I sat down with my left over rice balls beside me in the grass. I sighed and looked out over the lake. It was small, so you could see the other side without a problem. From my side of the Lake I could see two people walking around looking at everything in the area. I squinted my eyes to see exactly who they were. It was Luke with Angela. I felt, annoyed. I didn't know why though. She had a smile across her face and Luke had his usual grin plastered on his.

"Why do I care?" I muttered to myself throwing a rice ball into my mouth.

As they walked around the Lake they came up to me.

"And this here is Chase." Luke said pointing down at me.

I glared up at him, letting him see that I was annoyed.

"Hi…" Angela said to me.

"Hey." I replied throwing another rice ball into my mouth.

"Is this where you live?" She asked tilting her head toward my house.

"Uh, yea. So where are you staying?"

"With me." Luke said.

"With Luke?!" I asked. Why would she stay with Luke? I felt even more annoyed now, jealousy? No, why would I be jealous?

"Just until the farm house is built." Angela straightened it out, or tried. I still couldn't get passed the fact it was Luke.

"Well, I'm giving her a tour of the town, see ya later!" Luke said grabbing Angela's hand and tugging her off in the Church's direction.

"Bye!" She yelled back at me.

"Bye." I muttered finishing my lunch and heading back to the Inn.

That annoyed me more than anything. Her living with Luke. But, I still didn't know anything about Angela, so, why did I feel so… so jealous? Jealousy had always been a mystery for me. Probably because I had never experienced it before, really. But there was something about Angela that made me feel all, shy and nervous inside, but in a good way….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven (Angela's POV)

Luke led me around the town, showing me everything there was to see. Almost like a small child would. He seemed so anxious. It was kind of charming. His childlike mannerisms… But was he this… this attached to me by default or did he like me? One trait I wish I would've inherited from my mother was the ability to read hidden signals. Go figure. I didn't get it.

But when we had crossed paths with Chase… Chase seemed upset that I was with Luke. Especially when he found out I was staying at his house for a few days. Maybe Kathy wasn't crazy to think Chase liked me… Or maybe I was just full of myself and thought all these guys who I had never met before liked me. It seemed a bit likely.

Before I knew it, it was sunset and we were heading down the road to the Ganache Mine District. Luke was still holding my wrist. He looked over and smiled a gentle smile, not like the ear splitting on that usually adorned his face… I could feel my cheeks getting hot, just knowing they were turning a perfect shade of scarlet. Maybe the orange complexion of the sky would hide that a bit. Or maybe Luke wouldn't notice.

"Angela, I had a lot of fun showing you around today…" he said quietly, which was out of his nature, as he slid his hand from my wrist to my hand.

"I had fun, too, Luke. Thank you…" I looked into his face directly.

We both stopped dead in our tracks. Right in front of the Mine Entrance. He put his arms around me and I put my hands on his shoulders and we both started to lean in. My mind was oblivious to what was happening, because if it knew, it would've stopped me. Just as our lips were about to touch, here came two young children, running and playing. They darted right between us. On the outside I acted upset, but on the inside, I was breathing a sigh of relief. I almost kissed a guy I met a few hours ago. The two kids apologized as they continued to run off. Luke sighed out loud.

"Wow… um… that was awkward," I blurted out.

"I know… Shall we resume?" he started in the same fashion he had when he first tried to kiss me.

I stopped him, "Luke, I'm not the kind of girl that just goes around kissing people in public, especially when they're not officially my boyfriend or involved with me at all. We just met a few hours ago…"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to spend more time with each other. Will you go out with me?" he asked.

I could feel cold chills running up my spine, "Yes… but only because you've been so nice to me." I could feel my mouth forming a grin. Despite the fact I wanted the give myself a swift kick in the hind end for agreeing to go on a date so early. But it was just a friendly little date, I guess. No real harm would be done.

"Well," he offered his arm, "shall we?"

I accepted his arm with mine, "We shall."

Luke's intentions seemed less innocent. He had intended to sweep me off my feet and cause me to go head over heels for him in one day. Most likely nothing more than that, but it seemed a little devious of him. But who couldn't forgive him. He was so sweet… But no matter what I thought of him trying to kiss me, I was heading off on a date with him. Most likely to the Inn, as they had a restaurant/bar there.

"How about the Inn? It has the only restaurant in town," he said.

"Sounds good to me," I answered.

We walked down the road we had just came from and were soon in the main part of Waffle Town. We got a few strange looks as we walked down the street. Finally, we were inside the Inn. Luke led me over to a two-seat table and pulled my chair out for me, and even pushed it to the table when I sat down. Before I could open my mouth, here came Maya. Kathy was watching her from the kitchen.

"Oh, I see you've met Luke. Are you two here as a couple?" she asked, quite anxiously, really.

"Yes, we're on a date," Luke replied as I blushed a bit.

Maya's face lit up, "What would you two like to drink?"

"Tea okay with you?" Luke asked.

I nodded and he answered, "Tea. Thanks, Maya."

My eyes followed Maya back to the kitchen where she was talking to Chase. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but Kathy shook her head and walked away from them. Chase looked a bit annoyed, not quite angry, but just miffed.

Maya brought our drinks to the table, along with two menus. She quickly asked us what we'd like to eat.

"Order anything you'd like," Luke told me.

I looked the menu over, "I guess I'll have… the 'country dinner'?"

Luke smiled and said, "The same for me."

Maya gathered the menus and took off for the kitchen. I looked at Luke who looked a bit confused. My guess was that he was confused as to why I was staring at Chase while I was on a date with him. I immediately put my gaze toward Luke. It was kind of rude of me to not pay any attention to a guy who'd given me a tour of Waffle Town and was buying my dinner.

"So Luke… How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?" I smiled.

"Nineteen. I would ask you, but Pop told me it was rude to ask a woman that," he chuckled.

"It doesn't really bother me. I'm eighteen," I answered.

We continued asking questions about each other, firing questions off as soon as we could answer the question we had been asked. It was funny how much we had in common, but yet how different we were. The dinner Chase had made tasted wonderful, but I didn't comment in front of Luke. It might give him the wrong idea. If Chase liked me, he really needed to show it, because I certainly didn't see that he did. Or maybe I was too impatient. But the fact every time I had talked to Chase, he pretty much shooed me away wasn't very convincing. Or maybe the fact I was practically getting the royal treatment from Luke made Chase seem so… I dunno. All I knew is that it was way too early to start assuming things. I had just arrived in Waffle Town, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Chase's POV

I watched them from the kitchen. Laughing, talking, and smiling at each other. Maya was babbling on and on beside me, but I blocked her out. Kathy grinned at me; she had caught me staring at Luke and Angela.

"Chase…" She started.

"What?!" I demanded harshly. I was agitated. When I started to turn my head from where I was staring at Angela, Angela turned to my direction. I caught her eyes. From where I was standing in the kitchen it looked like she might have been blushing. I felt my own face grow warm. I quickly turned from her to Kathy.

"Just go talk to her." Kathy said leaning up against the bar.

"Look, Kathy. I know nothing about her. All I know is her name. And plus, she's on a date with Luke." I muttered.

"You can only learn more by talking." Kathy said, and then Maya started tugging on my apron like a little kid.

"Chase, Make me something to snack on since it's not busy." I didn't reply. I turned around and dug out a candy bar from the cabinet. Kathy, Maya, and I snaked on them when it was busy and when we didn't have time to fix something for ourselves. I tossed it to Maya.

"Here, you don't need my cooking." I said staring out the window while I leaned up against the counter.

I sighed and looked over at the sink. A few plates and cups were dry in one side of it. I decided to put them up. I grabbed a few and Maya suddenly screamed, causing me to drop three plates and a few cups onto the floor. All of the dishes shattered into pieces.

"What the heck was that for!?" Kathy asked grabbing a broom and tossing it to me.  
"I saw a mouse run across the counter!" Maya panicked.

Kathy looked around, moving things. As I started sweeping up the shattered plates and cups I caught a glimpse of Angela and Luke. They were both staring at the kitchen. I immediately looked down as I swept the glass into a pile.

"Maya, there is nothing in here!" Kathy yelled at her.

"B-But I saw something move." She insisted.

A short pink haired old woman came into the Kitchen and just looked at the three of us. Yolanda looked at me and the pile of broken dishes.

"Chase, maybe you should take tomorrow off." She insisted.

"But it was my fault, Grandma." Maya insisted. But I needed a day off. Just to get my head straight.

"That might be a good idea." I muttered. I bent down and put all the glass into the trash.

"Chase, I'm sorry." Maya apologized.

"It's okay." I reassured her leaving the kitchen.

"See ya soon." Kathy called to me when I had hung up my apron.

I nodded and walked out of the Inn, catching one last glimpse of the stunned Angela, sitting with Luke.

I didn't know why I just stared from a distance. Why couldn't I just talk to her, like Kathy said? Even though she has only been in town for a little while, Luke has already got her on a date. It made me mad that I wasn't the one sitting in Luke's place. Weird and Cheesy, but…true. I sighed and headed home….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine (Angela's POV)

Luke and I really had a wonderful time on our date. All I could think about while trying to sleep that night was how well we connected, yet we had just met that day. It just made me so happy that I could connect so well with someone. I barely got a wink of sleep that night, thinking over all that had happened in the course of one day. Of course I knew that it was way too early to assume anything…

After I got a shower and got dressed, I headed to the front room. Bo, Luke, and Dale were already in there, and it appeared they had been up a while. I glanced up to the wooden clock on the wall which read 8:00. I must've gotten up around seven, which appeared to be late for them. They all looked a bit surprised when they saw me.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Dale laughed.

My cheeks got hot, but I laughed along with the three. Luke spoke up, "Dad, Bo, and I are gonna go work on your house today. We'll be home around five,"

"Okay. I'll go and entertain myself until then," I smiled.

So we all said goodbye and left the wooden cabin. I didn't know what I was going to entertain myself with, but I figured I'd head to the Inn to get some breakfast. I had smelled the food that had been cooked in Dale's kitchen. It smelled like a culinary disaster. Chase definitely had the three beat in the way of cooking.

I headed toward the Maple Lake District, looking over all the places Luke had brought me to. And then there was the spot we had talked to Chase. I looked closely to see that Chase was outside of his house. Today wasn't Sunday, though… The Inn opened at nine. Why wasn't Chase at work? Wondering, I directed my path to Chase.

He saw me as I headed toward him, "Hi, Angela…"

"Hi, Chase. Is today your day off?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that. I normally don't get a day off, but Miss Yolanda decided to give me one… Where's Luke? I thought you two were an item…?" he strayed off the subject to inquire about me.

I could feel my eyebrows arch automatically without delay in confusion of the question, "He's working on my house… and no. We went out on a simple date is all. How about you and Maya?" I fired a question as personal as the one he had just asked.

"What're you talking about? Maya and me?" he pointed at himself, laughing sarcastically, "Yeah, right… The girl can't hold a serious conversation for five seconds. She's too immature for me."

For some reason, a wave of relief went through me. I couldn't explain it. It was almost like we were in junior high, talking in the hallway. And me, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders all because some boy wasn't dating another girl. It made me feel much younger than eighteen, for sure. It was positively odd.

"Oh, I thought… Never mind…" I dismissed the topic, "So how well do you know Luke?"

His face grew tense, "Um… Not really well. He's an okay guy, I guess."

Something told me he and Luke didn't get along. It was a toss-up between the somewhat awkward conversation the three of us had the previous day and what Chase just said. But it wasn't any of my business to go meddling with affairs.

"Angela…" he spoke up suddenly, "I've got to tell you something… I know I've been kind of cold to you ever since you got here… but I… Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so rude."

I was kind of shocked, but still quite pleased to hear the apology from his mouth, "That's what Kathy told me. I understand. And I forgive you."

His mouth formed into a grin, "Thank you. And what all _has_ Kathy told you?"

"Well, she's told me about the people here. That includes you. She's told me about what they're like. And what they'll act like when they really feel another way. But really, I can't go into details. That would be betraying her confidence," I answered.

He sighed and looked a bit anxious, "Oh… darn those little pacts that girls have where they can't tell anything their friend tells them…"

I chuckled at the sarcasm, "I can tell you like sarcasm."

He answered without hesitation, "It keeps me sane. Most of the day I'm working with two girls that don't get along with each other that well and are constantly bickering. Sarcasm is a way for me to release anger without really hurting anybody, if worded correctly."

"Ah, I see. The only thing that was keeping me sane back home was knowing I could go out on my own when I turned eighteen. I was never good enough, never 'girly' enough… It got to me… My mother would always find something to complain about…" I said, looking around at the yellow flowers that were placed in no specific order among the green blades of grass.

He looked off for a moment, "I know what you mean…" He then paused and said, "How about I cook some breakfast for the two of us? Maya's taken over as cook at the Inn until tomorrow, as Yolanda had to go out of town for some spices and things for the kitchen…"

I smiled at the generous offer, "Of course. How could I refuse?"

He laughed a bit, and smiled as we both turned to find our eyes had met. And had locked on to the others. We stood there, staring for a moment until Chase coughed a bit under his breath and I pretended to yawn. We laughed a bit, trying to ignore the awkward moment, but the efforts were quite unsuccessful. However, we both put on a slight smile as we headed into the nice little house that Chase called 'home' to have breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten (Chase's POV)

We walked inside. Angela moved over to the kitchen table and I made my own way to the refrigerator.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked her. I didn't really know what she liked.

"Um, an Omelet would be nice." She said.

I nodded and pulled out the eggs and butter from the fridge and began to whisk the eggs in a bowl.

"How long have you been cooking?" Angela asked.

"4 years. I have always had an interest in it." I replied. As I continued to make our breakfast there wasn't really a conversation. Angela waited patiently for the food.

After about 10 minutes I had two plates, each with their own omelet placed on it. I grabbed the plates and walked over to the table. I laid one in front of Angela, whose eyes lighted up at the sight of the food. I couldn't help but grin at her reaction as I sat down across from her.

She grabbed a fork and peeled a square of the egg off and tossed it into her mouth.

"Chase, this is amazing." She said taking another bite.

I chuckled a little bit "It's just an omelet." I stated taking a bite of my own breakfast.

Angela continued to eat. Praising my cooking often. I chuckled a little each time.

There was a lot of silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Something I didn't feel often.

Angela and I both finished after a while.

"So what are you planning to do for the day?" She asked when I took her clean plate.

"Just to find some new things to cook." I shrugged and laid the plates into the sink for cleaning.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She replied standing up.

"Wanna help me cook something?" I asked. Did I really just ask her that?

"Sure." She said prancing over beside in the kitchen.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked grabbing a cook book I had stored in a cabinet.

"Something sweet." She said.

"Cookies or a cake?" I asked as I flipped through the book to the desserts section.

"Cookies." She said. "Chocolate chip."

"Your favorite?"

"Yup."

"Mine too." I said smiling at her. I hadn't felt this comfortable with a girl in a while. I didn't know why I was smiling and laughing so much.

"Then let's start." She said looking down at the ingredients.

I nodded and dug out everything we needed. Flour, Milk, my last few eggs, chocolate chips, ect.

Angela measured and dumped the ingredients into a large bowl. I mixed everything together and soon we had a large ball of dough sitting in the base of the bowl.

"There is so much." Angela said looking down at the bowl.

"Yea, we can probably make a few dozen." I said bending down and pulling out three large pans to place the cookies on. We both headed over to the sink and washed our hands before handling the dough.

I grabbed some and rolled it into a makeshift ball and laid it on the cookie pan. Angela did the same.

We did it over and over until all the pans were full.

"We still have a lot left." I commented. We had probably a handful.

"Eat it." Angela said, sticking her hand and pulling off a chuck that was full of chocolate chips.

"A-Angela!"

"What?" She asked grabbing another slightly smaller ball of dough.

I started laughing and I grabbed some dough too.

"See, it's good." She said giggling. I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back.

Soon we had finished off the dough and the cookies were finished; now we were left with a ton of dirty dishes. As the cookies cooled we cleaned the dishes.

"The only bad thing about cooking is you have to clean stuff up after you are done." Angela said as she dried a bowl.

"Yea, the only thing I don't like about it." I said handing her a dripping wet plate.

We hadn't had many conversations, but it was comfortable, like earlier at the table. Soon all the dishes were cleaned, dried, and put away. The cookies we had made were cool enough to eat.

I handed Angela one then took one myself.

"These are amazing." She complimented.

"You helped make them." I pointed out so I wouldn't get all the credit.

I found a plate and placed it on the counter. I scooped up a dozen cookies and placed them on the plate and wrapped them up.

"Here, take these back with you." I said handing them to her.

She took them gratefully and glanced at my wall clock.

"Oh wow, it's already almost 5." She said. I followed her gaze and it was.

"We used up the whole day." I said pulling my hand through my hair aimlessly.

"Well, I guess I have to go now." She said heading to the door.

"See you tomorrow?"

She nodded and left.

My day off was better than I originally thought it would have been.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I walked slowly back from Chase's house, much to my dismay. I wanted to stay there and continue talking with him, but it was time for me to head back to the carpentry house. Time to see Luke again. It felt so dirty to be leading both Chase and Luke on, but I couldn't help myself. It seemed so natural to be so in sync with them and… Frankly, it felt nice. For once, I was really and truly accepted. But, if I didn't quit leading one of them on, I'd be right back at square one.

Slowly, I crept in the tall wooden door of the nicely crafted cabin. The room smelled of sawdust and coffee. Actually, the combination wasn't that bad. Then I realized Luke was the only one home. He immediately walked up to me and put his arms around me. I knew he was still trying to get me to kiss him. I didn't pull out of his embrace, though. So obviously, some part of me didn't want to protest Luke's strong arms. I felt a cold chill go up my spine as he put his cheek to mine and held it there. I could feel his warm breath.

"How was your day, Angie?" he asked, pulling his cheek off of mine slowly.

"Nice. I spent some time with Chase. We baked some cookies," I answered, smiling brightly.

"Chase? That grouch? Why would you spend time with him?" his eyes seemed to be wild with envy.

"He's nice company…" I could sense the hurt in his eyes, "You are too, Luke."

He pulled me in tighter in his hug. I made no objection. My mind knew I shouldn't be so forward with a practical stranger. My heart was being dumb though, and allowed Luke to loosen the hug and plant a gentle kiss upon my lips. My conscious was screaming at me, fuming. My mind was "tsk-ing" in disapproval. However… My heart fluttered with the joy of Luke's kiss.

I pulled out of the hug, "Goddess, why did I do that?"

Luke stood there, perplexed, "Do what? It was an innocent kiss."

I whirled around, "There is no such thing as 'just an innocent kiss' when… when you've just met, and you're not even sure about your feelings!"

He chuckled, "Angie, love has no timing. It's swift."

I sighed and answered, "Maybe you're right… But, where are your father and Bo at?"

"They went to the Inn to eat… I stayed home to make sure someone was here to let you in at 5… Why are you changing the subject?" he asked.

"It's because… Because… I am, that's why," was the grand and noble answer I gave him.

"Ah hah… Well, if you'd like to stay at home to eat dinner, there are some things in the fridge that you can use… or if you want to go to the Inn…" he said.

"I believe I'll stay here. I don't feel like trudging all the way up to the center of town…" I moped to the kitchen, tired.

Luke laughed, "You city people… You all talk so funny and tire out so easily!"

"Wow, I'm sorry… I shouldn't be saying I'm tired when…" I started.

He interrupted, "It's okay. But only if you'll make me dinner… and give me a kiss."

I laughed, "Okay…"

I went over and pecked him on the cheek. His disappointment was apparent as he realized I had no intention of presenting my lips to his. I chuckled at his discontent. It was funny, it really was. As I headed to the refrigerator to search for food to cook, Luke sat down at the wooden table with benches for seats. He began to sigh quite audibly, growing louder with each light groan.

"You know I didn't mean my cheek?" he said, almost annoyed.

"That's not what you said," I hummed, musically.

"You and technicalities…" he mispronounced technicalities, but I decided correcting his grammar wasn't the best idea.

"Me and my technicalities…" I mockingly repeated as I turned the stove eye on.

I continued with the dinner of fried chicken and baked potato. Luke continued sighing for another five minutes before he finally stopped. It seemed so childish, and began to grind my nerves soon. While standing at the stove, I found myself thinking about Chase. Probably because I was cooking… But I just couldn't shake the feeling I had of wishing Chase was helping me cook… or that I was cooking for Chase, and not Luke. I guess it was because I had suddenly became so annoyed with Luke at the moment… But Chase did make better company. He wasn't always trying to kiss me every chance he got… But Luke was… Which greatly irked me, to be honest.

To be completely honest, I wasn't sure about anything.


	12. Chapter 12

I laid back onto my bed, frustrated. Why? I couldn't sort out the feelings bottled up inside. Did I like Angela? Was it too early to even start thinking about such things? Angela was good company. I felt lonely once she had left. I wanted her to stay. So I could get to know her better. Learn more. So we could be closer friends. No, more than that. But how was I sure she felt the same way? I mean, Luke is already all over her. And I wouldn't blame her if she picked him over me. I sighed and looked at the clock on my nightstand. Only 7. The bar would be open, maybe I should go work. Even though today is suppose to be my day off, I needed to stay busy. So I wouldn't get crazy thoughts. I got up and changed into clean work clothes and headed out of my house. As I walked toward the inn I passed Dale, Luke's father.

"How are you?" Dale asked as I approached him, he was headed toward his own home.

"Good." I nodded, continuing to walk passed him.

"That new girl, Angela, she's fond of you." He said.

I turned around and faced the carpenter. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll figure out soon. And, by the way." He paused. "Luke has his eyes on her." Dale chuckled and walked away.

"What do you mean!?" I yelled after him. Confused and Annoyed. Why was he telling me those things? I just shook my head and headed to the Inn. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Just to go and, hopefully, be able to concentrate on my work.

I walked into the Sundae Inn. Kathy looked up from an order she was taking. Maya ran toward me, although none of the customers turned their heads.

"Chase!" Maya screeched. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You came to see me." She said into my chest.

"No, I didn't." I said pushing her off of me. "I came to work."

"Tisk-Tisk Chase." Yolanda said stomping her own way over to the front entry.

"Sorry, Yolanda. I just need something to do." I said running my hand through my cherry blond hair.

"Go home, boy." She said looking up at me.

"M-Miss Yolanda Please-"She interrupted me.

"Working to keep your mind off of things won't help. Go home." She pointed to the, now closed, door.

I turned and sighed. As I started walking out someone grabbed my wrist

"Chase?" Kathy asked, confused.

I turned around to face her. "Don't worry about it." I said pulling my wrist from her grasp.

"Alright." She whispered, turning and heading back toward the bar to give her father a drink order.

"Chase, don't go so early!!" Maya whined.

"Bye." I said leaving the inn and back down the street.

Once home I pulled off the useless work clothes and changed into old pants and a stained t-shirt. I sighed and headed to bed. Ready for another day. Since tomorrow, Yolanda couldn't run me out of the inn.

The next morning I woke up early. I changed into the clothes I had slipped on momentarily last night and headed out the door without breakfast. I wasn't hungry at the moment. The sun was just starting to rise and no one was up yet. One of my favorite times of the day. Serene and Silent. I smiled to myself and headed to the Sundae Inn to set up.

The doors were open and Colleen smiled over at me. I grinned and shut the doors behind me. I headed over to the kitchen and grabbed my apron. I was going to start cooking the rice and making sure I had all the necessary ingredients needed for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sighed as I walked toward the work site of my new home with Luke; he had_ insisted_ I come with him. It wasn't particularly what I wanted to do that morning, but what can you do when a guy successfully executes the 'puppy dog eyes'? He noticed my discontented breath and looked over at me, puzzled.

"You don't want to see what your house looks like so far?" Luke asked.

"No, no… It's not that…" I defended.

"Then what is it?" he wondered.

"Nothing… I'm just tired… You people get up too early…" I managed a fake yawn.

He chuckled and reached over for my hand. At the touch of his calloused hand, I immediately jerked my hand away from his reach. He laughed again, thinking I was playing a game. He continuously tried to grab my hand, like a child would. It was kind of amusing, so I played along, moving my hand away as he tried to retrieve it. As we headed down the Maple Lake Path, I couldn't help but look toward Chase's house. He wasn't there.

"This way, Angie!" he said, as I continued down the path, toward the center of town.

"Umm… I have something I need to do in town… I'll meet up with you soon, okay?" I smiled, trying to get my way without objection.

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?" he asked.

"Sure!" I answered as I started walking, blowing him a kiss with my hand.

"Cheater!" he yelled playfully as I quickly walked out of earshot.

I quickly ran down the path to the Inn. Not so much because I was in a hurry, but mostly so Luke wouldn't bother chasing after me. Soon enough, I reached the doors of the Inn, opened them, and went in to find Chase behind the counter. He looked up to see me, smiling when he recognized who had just entered the Inn.

"Hi, Chase!" I greeted.

"Good morning, Angela. You seem to be doing well this morning," he said, seeming a bit distracted. Even more than usual.

"Eh, I'm doing okay… How about you?" I replied.

"About the same… Did you come for some breakfast?" he asked.

I nodded, watching as he almost instantaneously grabbed his trusty frying pan to begin the meal. He gathered the ingredients carefully, placing them on the counter. As the frying pan was heated, he quickly placed a small bit of butter on the black surface to grease it. I continued to watch as he cooked a variety of foods. Obviously, he had way more orders to fill than just mine. I could hear him hum a tune, seeming to be a love song. I knew the tune, but I couldn't name the title, so I didn't mention it to him.

Before I knew it, he was sliding two plates on the bar. He put his apron on the hook by the refrigerator and came to sit beside me. He smiled as sat down. I began to eat the delicious looking meal, savoring every bite.

"So, Angela… How's staying with Luke going?" he asked, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"It's okay… Personally I wish I could've just put up the money to stay at the inn… But… beggars can't be choosers, right?" I laughed lightly.

"True… Things aren't very interesting without you around, though…" he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?" I remarked sarcastically.

"Really. Kathy's always arguing with Maya, Maya's always whining…" he muttered.

I laughed, "Sounds pretty interesting to me."

He shook his head, "If you knew what the arguments were about, you wouldn't say that… And the fact they happen every five or so minutes…"

"Ah, I see…" I started to say something about Luke, but I restrained myself from it.

"I was talking to Dale yesterday… He said that Luke has his eyes on you…?" he practically asked.

I almost choked on the piece of pancake that was making its way down my esophagus, "What…? Oh… Yeah, about that…"

"You two are an item?" he asked, turning his face downward to face the plate that was on the counter.

"No! Me and Luke? No…" I laughed nervously, "You've got to be kidding me…"

"So you two _weren't_ on a date the other day?" he inquired.

"No, it was just a friendly dinner we had…" I lied.

"So when will your house be finished," he changed the subject.

I shrugged, "I don't really know… Luke hasn't said anything, and I haven't been out to see the house… So I have no idea…"

"Would you like to take a walk to your house to see how it's coming along?" he asked.

Honestly, I was confused. It was like I was being given the third-degree or something. Like Chase really wanted to get something out of me. And now he was asking to accompany me to my house?

"Sure," I answered, after finishing the last bite of my breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

I grabbed the, now, dirty dishes and laid them in the sink.

"Ready?" I asked walking back over to where she sat by the bar.

"Yup." She said hopping off the stool.

"Taking Break!" I called to no one in particular as we left.

On our way I was starting to get bored with the silence.

"So, when you move into your own house, how are you planning to get started on the farm?" I asked looking down at her. She looked up at me.

"Well, I'm going to plant some vegetables, and sometime find the money to get an animal of some sort." She said, a little unsure.

"If ya need help, I'll help whenever I can." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Thanks." She replied simply. I smiled as we walked into the area where her house was being built.

Dale hammered shingles onto the almost complete roof; Luke was screwing on the front door. It looked about done.

"Hey, Angela! Chase!" Dale called, glancing over at us. Then going back to work. Luke finished the door and ran over to where Angela and I stood, gazing up at the house.

"Do you like how it's coming along?" Luke asked, acting like I wasn't around.

"Yea." Angela replied. "When Will it be done completely?" She asked looking around the property.

"A few days." Luke said wiping his hands on a towel.

"Let me show you the inside." He said grabbing her hand, and tugged her away.

"Hey Chase." Dale called to me.

"Yea?" I asked walking over closer to the house.

"Never mind." He muttered.

I shook my head and walked in to the house.

" Whatever he was going to tell me, didn't seem important if he backed out." I thought stepping inside.

Luke and Angela were standing in the kitchen. I looked around, it was small and empty. That was the inside of the house. All that was there was a simple counter for the kitchen a wooden table and a bed.

"We'll add more later." Luke said.

"This is great!" Angela replied stroking the counter. She looked over at me. "So now will you teach me to cook?" She asked smiling. I returned the smile.

"Sure." I replied. I couldn't say no, and wouldn't.

"Great!" She replied happily. I walked over to the kitchen and looked around.

"The utensils will be thrown in at the end. " Luke said to me coldly.

"What do you want to learn first?" I asked Angela, as if we had already started the cooking process.

"Something sweet, like the cookies we made last time!" She chimed like we were back at my house in the kitchen.

"Alright." I agreed nodding. Luke cleared his throat, in the rudest way.

"Well, I gotta get back to work!" Luke said making his way to the door. "See you back at the house, Angie." He said walking out of the small house.

"Angie?" I asked.

"Y-Yea, just something he started calling me. " I couldn't figure out the tone behind her words. Disappointment? Maybe because I learned about the nickname he gave her? I didn't know. I looked down at my watch; my break that I took, so we could come here, was almost over.

"Looks like I have to go back to work." I said.

"Aw, why!?" She asked, almost sounding like Maya.

I chuckled, "Because." I stated grabbing her hand and easily pulling her out of the house.

"Did you really like the house?" I asked as we headed back to the Inn.

"Yea." She said her hand still in mine. I let go and she slowly and unsurely pulled her hand to her side.

"I'll see you later." I said once we reached the inn.

"Alright, and don't forget!" She ordered.

"Forget…?"

"The cooking lesson, silly."

"Right, I won't promise." I said smiling and walking into the Inn.


	15. Chapter 15

After Chase and I parted, I decided to pass some time by walking around. It would only be a few hours until Luke, Dale and Bo would be home. I thought about how Luke had seemed so jealous that I had brought Chase along to see the house, and almost laughed out loud in spite of myself. It was funny replaying the jealousy that burned in Luke's eyes. But at the same time, I realized leading Luke on wasn't so funny. He was a person, after all. He had feelings…

Finally after much deliberate dawdling, it was 5 o'clock and I headed toward the quaint home of the carpenters. Reaching my destination, I took a deep breath, unsure of what Luke would try this time.

"Hiya, Angie," was the solitary salutation I heard.

Looking around, I noticed that Luke was the only one in the room and presumably, the house. Dale and Bo must've went to the Inn for a bite to eat. Meanwhile, I was stuck with a guy that was edging toward me with suspicious intentions that were obvious in his amber eyes.

"Hi, Luke," I answered, unwillingly pulling into the embrace he decided to greet me with.

He placed his hands around my back, while I kept my hands at my sides. Inside, my conscience was screaming, "You idiot! You led him on! Tell him you don't feel this way!" and the conflicting thought was, "You'll break his heart if you tell him you don't like him." I sighed, and Luke pulled out of the hug he had started. This was the time to tell him.

"Something wrong? Why won't you hug me?" his eyes seemed hurt.

"Luke… I…" I began, only to be interrupted.

"Had a bad day? No wonder with Chase hangin' around you… That guy's…" To return his rudeness, I interrupted him.

"That guy's a decent guy. And Luke, I don't appreciate being interrupted midsentence… I won't hug you because…" as I began to break the news to him, he quickly pecked me on the lips. Reflexively, my hand flew out and struck his sun-kissed complexion on the cheek. I was beginning to regret trying to gently break the news to Luke. I was going to tell him, but it wasn't going to come across very nice.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily, rubbing his reddening face.

"Look, I've been trying to tell you something and you won't listen to me! I don't want to hug you and I definitely don't want to kiss you. Luke, I don't like you that way. I don't want to be your girlfriend… I'm sorry…" I said, my temperature boiling.

He looked away, "Ah… I see, you like that jerk… Don't you?"

"He's not a jerk, Luke. In fact, I think you're the one who's the jerk! You keep trying to kiss me and you interrupt me. And you keep acting like Chase is a bad person when he's done nothing to harm you!" I screamed, not in the least bit regretful of my harsh words.

"Fine. If you like him so much, why don't you marry him?" he asked, with a sarcastic tone.

"Will you stop acting like we've been going out or something? We've known each other for a few days…" I took a deep breath, "You know what? It's not healthy for me to be staying here anymore. I'm going to go pack up my stuff and see if I can get arrangements elsewhere…"

I furiously threw what few items of mine I had left out into my suitcase. Surprisingly, Luke had made no attempts to argue that Chase was a horrible person and that I shouldn't like him. And I was glad he hadn't. 'Irritating' wouldn't be a strong enough word to describe his attitude when I opposed him. Finally, my last personal item was put away and I made my way to the exit. I noticed that Luke was gone. Guilt almost set in, but as I remembered what had happened just a few minutes ago and even earlier events, I denied the guilt and decided that Luke deserved the severity of my words. It wasn't as if I had insulted everyone from his father to his Uncle Johnny Bob; I had told him the truth, and the truth, they say, will set you free.

And free I was. I headed down the path, unsure of exactly what was going to happen, as I had told Gill that I would stay with the carpenters. With the growl of my stomach, I decided the Inn would be my next stop. I kept my head down, walking rather swiftly. Needless to say, I was surprised when a strange figure collided with me.

Without thinking, I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I should pay more attention…"

I heard a familiar laugh as my eyes looked up at the face of the person I had just bumped into. It was Chase. A nervous smirk adorned his face, as I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Hi… Angela…" he almost asked.

"Hi," confused, I asked, "Why are you leaving the Inn so early?"

"I just had to step out to… to…" he began to stutter.

"To what?" I asked, still confused.

He took in a deep breath and let it out as his hand pushed a strawberry blonde lock out of his face. Almost hesitantly and quite nervously he remarked, "I've got something to tell you."

My eyes widened a bit in curiosity of what he was going to say. He took a few more nervous breaths, and I gulped to try to swallow the huge lump in my throat. But the question remained during the pointless fidgeting…

What did he want to say?


	16. Chapter 16

I looked at her confused brown eyes. Angela has only been here for a few days, not really even a week. I knew hardly anything about her, yet. I knew, I knew my feelings for her were real. Not some High School crush.

"Angela—I L—love you." I said it. It's the first time I had ever confessed to someone, I just hope, she feels the same way…

"Chase, I—I don't know what to say!" She said, her face grew redder than it had been before. Angela took a deep breath and then exhaled, "I love you too." She said staring down at her feet. I knew my heart skipped a beat. Hearing those words from her mouth. Me. They were meant for me. Not Luke or any other person, me.

"Angela…" I whispered. Her head stayed down.

"Embarrassed?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, yea… I just told someone I loved them!" She said looking up at me. I laughed and she did to. I pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my back. That when I noticed she was carrying a suitcase.

"What are they for?" I asked looking at the bags.

"I'm staying the night at the Inn."

"What happened at Luke's?" I asked

"Luke he, tried to kiss me… I slapped him and got my things…" She said simply.

"Good he needed the slap." I said looking around the area.

"Tell me about it…" She said tugging on her things. "I'm might as well go, hopefully my house will be done tomorrow." Angela replies.

"I have an idea." I started

"What?" She asked looking up at me.

"You can stay at my place until your house gets finished. Only a day or two." I said.

"But you only have one bed room." She argued. I'm guessing she felt like she would be causing trouble, but she wasn't.

"The couch won't hurt me. You can have the bed." I said checking my watch. It was getting late.

"Alright then, if you say so…"

"Alright." I said grabbing her hand in one of mine and her bag in the other. I smiled at her and pulled Angela off down the path to my house.

We got in and I propped her things up against the couch.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

Angela shook her head no, but her stomach let out a growl, which said otherwise. I chuckled. Her face grew red again.

"What would you like?" I asked making my way to the kitchen.

"Chicken Fried Rice would be nice." She said sitting onto the couch. I nodded and made her what she wanted.

I placed the steaming plate of food in front of Angela. She smiled wide at the rice and chicken and took a bite.

"H—Hot!" She said taking a sip of water.

I laughed and looked at her.

"Chase, thank you." She said.

"No, thank you." I replied.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Alright then." She said continuing to eat.

Nothing could change my mind that I knew. Angela was sent here too Waffle Town for me. Maybe I sound really dumb and cheesy. But I knew, she was the one. The one I loved.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

As many would guess, Angela and Chase realized exactly what they shared. A binding tie that was so strong, that even the largest steel beam of catastrophes couldn't penetrate the knot that wound them together. The name of the tie? Love. Everlasting, enduring, and abiding love. No matter how clichéd it sounded to both of them, they knew that it was, indeed, what had to be and what was. A wedding and a pregnancy later, their love only grew stronger, with the occasional and expected spats of marriage accompanying it. Everyone has a few arguments now and then, even the most compatible people.

As years went by, the couple experienced the revival of the Mother Tree, which Angela had a hand in, and even the revival of the Waffle Island economy. They watched their two children grow and mature, get married, and even got to see their grandchildren begin their own adventures in life. Chase, in his golden years, even managed to open the restaurant he had always wanted. However, due to his failing health, he was unable to manage the business for very long and soon handed the reins to his son, Ron, and his daughter-in-law, Angie. Angela soon had to surrender the farm work to Laurie, her daughter, and her son-in-law, Heath. Even Angela had become worn and a bit weary from her years of work.

You could most indefinitely say that Chase and Angela had both lived very full lives. They had been blessed with a wonderful marriage, good friends, children… Not to mention, they always had a roof over their heads and food on their plates. What more could one ask for than that?

Although, the question of the others remains. You may be wondering about Luke, Gill, Maya, and maybe even Cathy. Luke remained bitter of Angela and Chase's happiness for quite a while, but managed to move on when a certain gypsy girl caught his eye. Gill was able to find love in a local tailor girl, the one with the peculiarly pink hair. Maya? Of course, you can imagine she was never truly happy about the fact she lost Chase to Angela. However, she made peace with Angela, when she, too, found somebody to love: a local farmer boy who came to Waffle Island on the same program as Angela. And then, Cathy? Cathy dated a local blacksmith for a while, but soon ended their relationship to travel to a faraway island to breed horses with one of her relatives. She often called and sent letters to Angela, mostly because she missed the gossip of the small town.

It is true that life has many, many turns and twists that some of us never expect. And it was highly unsuspected when the aging couple took their final, permanent nap. Many were devastated at their death, especially including Luke and Maya, besides the immediate family, that is. Luke saw to it that both received proper funeral services, and had their final beds made in the finest wood possible. Maya often sent floral arrangements of the finest sort to their grave.

And now as the daughter, Laurie, searches through the book case for some form of remembrance of her beloved parents, she finds her mother's diary. Opening the book, she reads aloud to her brother the words scripted on the last page of the book, written on the day of her mother's wedding…

"…_And at last, I've found that special someone to finally complete the feeling of emptiness that I've long felt. I am sure that without Chase, I would forever be lost to a world of gray and routine. With him, I am finally able to release the long held worries of insignificant things, and begin a new book. A book in which I no longer have to worry about never being happy, for now… I know I will be forever happy."_

* * *

A/N: And thus concludes _Lost Without You_. Roxas and I REAAAALLY appreciate all of you guys who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. You guys are awesome :]. (Just in case you were wondering, I got so many 'alerts' and 'favorites' that I couldn't respond to them all. Plus, I don't check my email regularly, so I figured it'd be weird to up and thank you for something you did like a month ago... ^^") I'm sorry about the lack of updates (at least timely ones). That was COMPLETELY my fault, as I got caught up with a ton of stuff in school and life in general. And, I must say that if you liked this story, you should definitely go take a look at Roxas's stories, too! So, goodbye for now.

'Till the next story...

Theatregirl94 & Roxas


End file.
